Saved by my Demise
by HighD
Summary: The world goes back fifity years for Harry and Draco thanks to a freak accident in Potions. The past meats the future. Tom knows Harry before the dreaded downfall. Will history repeat itself or will the future be changed forever? DH
1. Chapter one

Saved by my Demise:

Disclaimer: the characters that are to be used in this story are not of my own creation! By thinking this you are giving me WAY to much credit as a writer. They belong to a wonderfully talented woman by the name of J. K. Rowling. However the plot and whatever else you don't recognize is mine!

Summery: Harry came back to school. . . different to say the least. His friends don't get what's wrong. And how in the world did he and Draco get sent back to when Tom Riddle was in school?

Warning: this is a slash story! With male/male pairings. If you don't like that well then don't read. Complicated? I think not.

If the title confuses you, the last chapter will explain it.

* * *

Draco Malfoy walked into the train station like every other year, flanked by his two bodyguards on either side.

He walked swiftly through the crowds of students. The sixth year Slytherin walked on to the train and down to his compartment. Every year the three met the other Slytherin's in there. Draco sprawled out gracefully over the seats. A dull rumble of conversation echoed through the compartment as the train chugged steadily along.

The train ride took the whole day as always.

Halfway through Draco tried to go and bother the wonder boy like ever other year. Hey it was tradition, for him. Potter was nowhere to be found, much to his chagrin. Draco did, however, have the misfortune of catching the Mudblood and Weasel snogging though. A disturbing vision he in know way wished to ever repeat again.

When the train finally stopped Draco slipped into a carriage with Pansy chattering endlessly into his ear. As the carriages took off Draco glanced at the scenery, nothing had changed, amazingly enough.

When the carriages finally pulled in front of the school Draco jumped out, grateful to be able to stand once again. As he neared the front doors he saw a very atarctive boy slip into the castle. Curios Draco walked the rest of the way to the castle in a very good mood. Draco had known that he wasmore attracted toguys for quite a while. However there was never anyone around that were good enough to be more then a fuck buddy at Hogwarts. Even thought he might have had his share of crushes. None of which he felt that would be to his advantage to pursue.

He walked in and sat down at the Slytherin table looking around the hall for the boy dressed in black he'd seen outside.

What he saw caused what looked unmistakably like a pout to cross the young Malfoy's face.The boywas sitting at the Gryffindor table.

The Mudblood and Weasel tried to talk to the boy, he pointed to the other end of the table and said something clipped that the blond couldn't hear. Whatever it was sent the two others scurrying away. Draco smirked, he might be okay even for a Gryffindor. Throughout the sorting Draco watched the boy looking for some sign of who he was. Much to his displeasure someone noticed him staring.

"Hot huh?" Pansy whispered on Draco's left.

"Obviously." Draco said back.

"Who do you think he is?"

"No idea."

"Wonder boy seems to be missing tonight. The Weasel and Mudblood are all by there lonesome." Draco's eyes scanned the table to where the two were sitting. Sure enough the scrawny little Gryffindor wasn't there. "Maybe he finally realized they're not worth his time." Draco said eyes moving back to the other boy.

His hair was very dark possibly black, the Slytherin wasn't sure, He wore black robes, but you could see that he had on black jeans with chains. The boy's eyes were swirls of greenish gray. Most likely some complicated coloring charm Draco concluded. However his musing about the boy were cut short when his target jumped up and started hissing at something under the table.

"Is he speaking parsletongue?" Pansy whispered.

Draco was watching the boy like a hawk. The boy glared at something before leaning down and shoving his arm under the table. When he stood back up there was a huge snake slithering up his arm to hide in his robes.

"Sorry Professor's" he boy said to the head table "still not completely trained. And we wouldn't want him scaring all the lions now would we?"

As if that solved everything the boy turned back to his dinner. Draco sat back dumbstruck. Wonder boy sure seemed different.

* * *

Draco and the other Slytherin's walked back to their common room. Draco as the prefect was supposed to guide the younger students but like the Prefects before him he simply told the password to someone else and put them in charge of the disgusting task. When they got to their dorm the ritualistic night of talking about all the new students, whether on not they were good enough, started. Slytherin had received thirteen new youngsters, a fitting number to say the least.

The main belief was that they would be sufficient however Draco seemed to think one by the name of Damon showed great promise.

The night normally then concluded into talking about all the other students, and how unfortunate it was that the idiots got sorted into any other house besides there own.

That night once the Gryffindors were mentioned Pansy took it upon herself to turn the conversation onto the wonder boy.

"He seems a hell of a lot different that's for sure." Blaise remarked. From where he was leaning into Pansy's shoulder.

"And he sure as hell got hot over the summer." Pansy said.

"Parkinson he's a Gryffindor. Don't even go there." Draco said.

"Why? You said he was hot at the feast yourself." The other Slytherin's seemed highly amused at that.

"And my dear that is why you and no other of these imbeciles are allowed to show that you like the golden boy."

"Greedy aren't we?" Blaise smirked.

"At least I know what I want." Draco countered. Looking at Blaise easily. The threat resonating in his eyes scared most of the sounding people. Blaise however, the target, was immune, after all recieving as many glares as he had over the years theyweren'tas terrifying as they once had been.

That night in bed Draco lay fuming into the darkness. When the realization hit that he was not the only person who thought that the wonder boy was extremely hot, which he really should have figured, he was not at all pleased. That meant he would have competition for the naive little Gryffindor. And he was not in the best standing as it was. The blond boy glared at the ceiling. If the boy hadn't gotten so fucking hot it would have been so much easier. And with the fact that he was pretty sure that Harry was straight it made it all the harder for him.

But after all he is a Malfoy, and they never back down from anything that they wanted. And Draco wanted Harry.

* * *

Please let me know what you think!

I hope you liked it!

I'll have more eventually!

Review!


	2. chapter two

Saved by my Demise:

Disclaimer: the characters that are to be used in this story are not of my own creation! By thinking this you are giving me WAY to much credit as a writer. They belong to a wonderfully talented woman by the name of J. K. Rowling. However the plot and whatever else you don't' recognize is mine!!

Summery: Harry came back to school. . . different to say the least. His friends don't get what's wrong. And how in the world did he and Draco get sent back to when Tom Riddle was in school?

Warning: this is a slash story! With male/male pairings. If you don't like that well then don't read. Complicated? I think not.

If the title confuses you, the last chapter will explain it.

+*+*+*

The next day the Slytherin woke and grudgingly got ready for classes to start. When he was ready the sixth years walked down to the great hall. There entrance as normal drew the gaze of everyone in the hall, everyone that is except one black haired Gryffindor wearing muggle jeans covered in buckles with his robe open showing he was wearing a muggle shirt, which said 

'Don't let you mind wander,

It's far too small to be let out on its own'

The Weasel and Mudblood were once again seated at the other side of the table. Harry did however have the other sixth year boys sitting around him. And besides the lack of his cronies seemed to be quite normal as the years before, with the cloths change and snake added of course.

When the class schedules were handed out Draco saw that after lunch he had double positions, with the Gryffindors.  A smirk crawled onto his face; maybe he could have Snape help him in his plans.

+*+*+*

At the Gryffindor table Harry was enjoying himself pretty much,well that is till he found out that he was going to see Snape so soon after arriving. He glared at his schedule. You never know it might just change. 

It didn't. 

So after his first two classes and lunch he walked down to the dungeons where he found the Bitch and her Boyfriend Fuckface sitting where they had always sat last year.

They watched him as though they actually expected him to sit by them. 

Harry snorted back his laughter.  He went and sat in the desks in front of Seamus and Dean.  Once he got situated he turned around and started talking to them. However once the Potions master walked briskly into the room most of the chatter stopped. Harry turned around in his seat ad was pleased to note that no one had sat down next to him.

+*+*+*

When Draco walked into the classroom he looked around saw that all the lab stations had been filled, that is all but the one that Potter was sitting at. The Slytherin had been getting something out of his dormitory and was late to class, he walked into the room, when Snape looked up and saw it was his prized student he said nothing and went on with the lecture.  

They were to be doing a rather complicated time freezing potion. It would give whoever had it the power to stop time for an area of five minutes.

Draco noted that the wonder boy didn't seem to be paying all to much attention. He resigned himself to take notes for them. After all he was a Slytherin and they had to excel at potions.

When Snape set them to work Draco walked to the back of the room and brought the ingredients needed to there work area.

"Potter ground the beetle eyes."

"Malfoy? When did you get here?" Harry asked confused and seemingly disoriented.

"I've been here Potter."

"Oh, wow. What are we doing?" Harry asked taking the eyes and grounding them into a fine powder within a few minutes. He added it to the concoction that Draco had started before picking up a different ingredient and starting to peel it like the instructions said.

"Not paying attention are we? Naughty, well Potter if you had been listening you'd know that this is a very complicated potion. It stops time."

"Really? How long?" The boy asked seemingly interested.

"Five minutes." 

"Oh," the dark haired boy tipped the ingredients into the potion and started on another one.

The Slytherin chuckled on the dismayed look that the Gryffindor produced,  "almost finished. " he said glancing at the potion simmering in front of him. When the blonde looked into the book he realized that it didn't look quiet right. 

Harry was putting in the last ingredient when Draco yanked back his hand.

"What's your problem Malfoy?" The Gryffindor growled.

"There's something wrong with the potion, don't add that just yet."

"Its fine. " Harry snapped he dropped the last ingredient into the cauldron.  An explosion sounded through the room and smoke incased where the two boys were sitting. 

"Potter!" Snape roared clearing the smoke form his room. When he could see the spot where there was supposed to be two boys sitting all there was was an empty cauldron and a few soot marks where the boys had been only moments before.

"Professor what happened?" Goyle asked looking confused at the place where Draco had vanished from.

Snape simply starred at the spot. The silence lingered in the class for quite some time. Finally the Professor snapped at the class to leave and walked briskly to the stone gargoyle hiding the headmaster's office. What had happened no one was sure.

+*+*+*

"Fuck, Potter didn't I tell you not to add that ingredient!" Draco shouted. 

"Shut the hell up. How the fuck was I supposed to know it would blow up?"

"I told you to not add it!" Malfoy shouted when some of the smoke had cleared and he was able to see Harry more clearly.

"Who fucking cares. Its not like Snape's going to blame you."

"And it's a good thing since it was YOUR fault!"

"Boys." A cracked voice called down to them "what is going on here?"

The smoke had cleared. They were standing in the middle of the great hall. Or what must have been the great hall. There were a few problems however. The person sitting in the head masters seat for starters was not Dumbldore, however Harry did recognize him somehow. And there were four tables of students staring oddly at the two sixth years that had just showed up in the middle of the Great Hall. Not one of the students did either recognize.

"Potter, what the hell did you do?" Draco growled.

+*+*+*

 Please let me know what you think!  
   
I hope you liked it!!  
   
I'll have more eventually!!  
   
Review!


	3. Chapter Three

Saved by my Demise:

Disclaimer: the characters that are to be used in this story are not of my own creation! By thinking this you are giving me WAY to much credit as a writer. They belong to a wonderfully talented woman by the name of J. K. Rowling. However the plot and whatever else you don't' recognize is mine!!

Summery: Harry came back to school. . . different to say the least. His friends don't get what's wrong. And how in the world did he and Draco get sent back to when Tom Riddle was in school?

Warning: this is a slash story! With male/male pairings. If you don't like that well then don't read. Complicated? I think not.

If the title confuses you, the last chapter will explain it.

+*+*+*

"Boys if you would come with me." A voice called from the head table. Harry and Draco turned and saw a man sitting at the table in the Headmasters chair. However this man was not Dumbldore. Not in the least. Harry glanced at this man and grinned.

"Of course Headmaster Dippet. We'd be delighted."

"Very good."  The man turned to his right and talked to a man around mid fifties and the two stood up and signaled for the boys to follow them.

"How the hell do you know him?" Draco hissed as the to followed the man out of the Great hall.

"I've been here before. In a memory."

"Oh good, thank you Potter. I understand so well now, wow. That was such a stunning explanation."

"I'm glad you liked it." Harry said walking to catch up to the two men walking a ways in front of them.

The four walked up to the stone gargoyle, Headmaster Dippet said the password and the four clambered into the chamber and waited as the stairs brought them up to the office.

"Boys if you would please sit." Headmaster Dippet said motioning to the chairs opposite his desk.

"Potter," Draco hissed, "what's going on?"

"Yes, that would be a very good question." Professor Dumbldore said turning to the boy.

"From what I'd guess is that we went back in time about 50 years or so."

"Perfect, just great. And how would you know that?" Draco asked annoyed.

"Well, Professor does a boy by the name of Tom Riddle still come here?"

"Yes, he's a sixth year."

"Wonderful! You fucking got us stuck in the future! I told you not to put the ingredient in but did you listen to me?? Of course not for the great Harry Potter doesn't need to listen to other people! He knows everything!"

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry snapped.

"Anyway before this idiot said anything you were about to say?" Harry asked turning to headmaster Dippet.

"Yes, I was going to ask how you know when you were just by a student."

"Oh, a few years ago I met him, sort-of."

"Alright, how did you know that I was going to ask you something?" he asked curiously. 

"I'm so sorry headmaster, you see in my time Headmaster Dumbldore taught me Occulmecy."

"At suck a young age?" He asked shocked.

"I'm a special case. There are, things in the future that cause me to need to be able to protect myself more then the average students."

"Oh?" Professor Dumbldore asked intrigued.

"I don't think I should tell you it might mess up the way that the future works out. Don't you think?"

"Very good Mr., I'm sorry I never did catch your names."

"My name is Harry Potter, and he's Malfoy."

"Do you have a first name?" Dumbldore asked a twinkle in his eye.

"No."

"Its Draco." Harry informed them. Draco glared at him.

" Well boys for the time being we have no knowledge of what could have been the cause for this. However so that nothing goes wrong you will still be going to school. You'll be expected to be working with the others in your year. Which was what again?"

"We're in sixth year professor."

"Alright, and we will have a room made up for you two as all of the dormitories are full."

"Lucky us." Draco sneered.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to be sorted again. We cannot rely on the houses you were in as it's a different time here."

"When are we to be sorted?" Harry asked curiously.

"At dinner tonight. You wont have classes today. Tomorrow the house you are sorted into will have the schedule for you."

"Thank you Headm. . . I mean Professor."

"Its nothing." Dumbldore turned to headmaster Dippet and the two talked for quiet some time.

"Well it seems we have found a room that will be suitable for the two of you." The headmaster said, "Follow Dumbldore here. And we hope to have this all figured out as soon as possible."

"Thank you headmaster." Draco said before turning to leave the room. Harry however walked to a picture situated in the corner of the office where the picture was making a show of being asleep.

"Hello Phineas Nigellus" Harry said to the portrait.

"Mr. Potter I wouldn't bother that picture he's sleeping.

"No he's not. Wake up you old fool. I was wondering has Sirius Black been born yet?"

"Who?" the painting asked coming out of his doze almost instantaneously. 

"Never mind. Thank you." Harry said bowing slightly.

"Never you mind. It's a good thing to see our young people with respect."

Dumbldore, Harry, and Draco waked out of the office.

"Potter what was that?" Draco asked annoyed.

"Oh, nothing."

"You know that picture?"

"Of course. I can't wait till we go back to the future and I can see what he did." Harry said laughing down the halls.

+*+*+*

Eventually I'll post more. (maybe)

However if I still continue getting hardly any reviews I'm probably going to drop it.

Sorry

:(

Please review!


	4. chapter Four

Saved by my Demise:

Disclaimer: the characters that are to be used in this story are not of my own creation! By thinking this you are giving me WAY to much credit as a writer. They belong to a wonderfully talented woman by the name of J. K. Rowling. However the plot and whatever else you don't recognize is mine!!

Summery: Harry came back to school. . . different to say the least. His friends don't get what's wrong. And how in the world did he and Draco get sent back to when Tom Riddle was in school?

Warning: this is a slash story! With male/male pairings. If you don't like that well then don't read. Complicated? I think not.

If the title confuses you, the last chapter will explain it.

^^^

"This boys is going to be your home for the next while till we can figure out a way to get you home." Dumbldore said stopping in front of a picture that looked like a vast field.  A face seemed to morph out of the canvas and asked for the password.

"The password as of right now is Spoon, however you change it if you want."

"Thank you Professor. Dinner still starts at seven correct?" Harry asked, Draco having already entered the room.

"That is right Mr. Potter. And do make sure your self and Mr. Malfoy are ready to be sorted at that time."

"Of course Sir." Harry walked through the entrance and into the common room he was supposed to be sharing with Draco. "Holy shit. This place is filthy." Harry said looking around. Cobwebs hung from the raptures and a thick line of dust covered everything in the room.

"Go and get some house elves up here and have them clean it." Draco ordered Harry.

"Get them yourself." Harry pulled out his wand and with a spell removed the dust form one of the couches and plopped down.

"If it weren't for you Potter we wouldn't even be in this mess. I think you should at least try to help me make it bearable."

"You know you would think that wouldn't you? The sweet good boy Potter. Always around to help make everyone else's day the fucking best that it can be."

Draco walked to the doors around the room.  In the first he found a decent bathroom. Nowhere near a lavish as the perfects however it did have a reasonable sized bath and a shower stall.  It to was in the same for of despair as the common room. He then moved on to the next door and found a room about the size of a normal dormitory however there was only one bed a desk and wardrobe.  He looked in the other room and found it was the exact same. 

"I want this one." Draco said moving to the one he had first explored.

"Why?" Harry asked craning his neck to look at which one without moving on the couch.

"Because I do. And I get it and there is nothing you can do to change my mind." Harry shrugged and fell back into the couch.

"Alright, whatever."  Harry looked out across the dusty carpets and saw out of the corner of his eye a snake slithering into a corner.

"Hello." Harry called to it.

"Potter what are you doing?" Draco asked poking his head out of hid room. "That's not going to scare me."

"You are a snake speaker?" the mall serpent asked moving out into the open.

"That might. Are you talking to that thing?" Draco asked moving away form the animal.

"Yes, can you help me please?"

"If I think it is in my best interest. What do you wish for me to do?"

"Could you find one of the house elves of the castle and bring it here? If you will I will be in your debt."

"That is easy enough. There is one close by. I shall return soon human snake speaker."

"Why were you talking to the snake?" Draco asked moving towards Harry cautiously.

"I was getting a house elf so that maybe they could this dumb cleaned."

"Oh, good." 

Harry sat back and waited and in what seemed like no time the snake was back.

"Does Master have work that they need Kobly to be doing?" The small creature asked appearing in the center of the room.

"Yes, if your not to busy with dinner as you can tell this room and the ones adjacent to it have fallen into despair. If it as all possible could you have the cleaned so they are livable?"

"Kolby will get to it right away." The elf said grinning. In a few minute the outer room was finished and he had moved on to the others.

Harry looked at the clock and reluctantly stood. 

"Get your lazy ass out here Malfoy. It time to go to dinner."

The two left few minutes later Draco purposefully taking his time.

When they entered the hall a hush fell over the students while they walked towards the head table.

"We have received two new students today. I would like all of you to treat them with respect and make them feel welcome. Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Draco Malfoy still have to be sorted and we will do that now." Dumbldore stood up and presented to hat.

"Mr. Malfoy if you'll please." He said motioning for him to take a seat on the stool normally used at the start of the year ceremony for first years. The hat dearly touched his head as it shouted Slytherin.  The table cheered as Draco walked towards it.

"Mr. Potter." Dumbldore said placing the hat on his head as well.

_"So you have seen before as well have you?" _the hats small voice thought into his head

_"Do you want to go into the same house? Or… well, my I put you in Gryffindor? How? Oh, I see forced my hand did you? That house is defiantly nowhere you should have been placed. So I'm afraid I'm going to have to go with SLYTHERIN." _Harry stood up and walked to the table and sat down on the end not noticing the looks being through down to him of curiosity. 

Malfoy was staring at him in disbelief, Harry looked up at him and winked before grabbing one of the dishes in front of him and pilling the food onto his plate.

^^^

"So how does it feel to e on the other side of the Hall?" Draco drawled as he walked into Harry's room where the aforementioned boy was lying sprawled out on his bed.

"I don't know ask me in a few days."

"How did you get yourself sorted into my house Potter?" Draco asked his voice laced with curiosity.

"I simply let the hat put me where it had always wanted to."

"Huh?"

"The only reason at home I'm a Gryffindor is when I was sorted I begged it not to put me there. You see the only friend I had told me Slytherin's were evil and that he was not going to be in that house. And one of the only people who was rude to me was sorted certain that was the house he would be put in. I convinced the hat I would not fit in there."

"You didn't get into a good house because I insulted the Weasel?"

"Yup. If I had know then how bad of a reason that was going to end up being I never would have made it."

"If you will admit Gryffindor's suck there really is no hope for that house."

"I never said that. Just because you're pretty you have no right to put words into my mouth. I hate the bitch and arsehole. Everyone else in my house I like fine."

"Did you call me pretty?" 

"Yes." 

"I am not pretty, I am handsome, sexy, something defiantly more manly then _pretty_."

"You think that Malfoy." Harry said moving over and lightly brushing Draco's lips with his own.  "Now get out of my room. I'm tired."

Draco did without arguing to stunned to do anything then against the hand guiding him out of the room.

^^^

A/N: for all of you who like my story before I stopped writing it I'm soooooo sorry!! I have decided to pick it back up and continue. My characters might act a bit different and I'm terribly sorry if you don't like it is or if it confuses you.

If anyone has any questions just ask and I'll try to tell you! 

Comments and cristism most welcome!!

:)


	5. Chapter Five

Saved by my Demise:

Disclaimer: the characters that are to be used in this story are not of my own creation! By thinking this you are giving me WAY to much credit as a writer. They belong to a wonderfully talented woman by the name of J. K. Rowling. However the plot and whatever else you don't recognize is mine!!

Summery: Harry came back to school… different to say the least. His friends don't get what's wrong. And how in the world did he and Draco get sent back to when Tom Riddle was in school?

Warning: this is a slash story! With male/male pairings. If you don't like that well then don't read. Complicated? I think not.

If the title confuses you, the last chapter will explain it.

+*+*+*

 "Wake-up!" Draco shouted pulling Harry's curtains back and looking down at the boy sleeping in the bed. 

Harry turned his back away form the light grumbling and pulled the blankets up over his head.

"Oh no you don't." Draco said pulling the blankets off "Rise and shine! Time to get up! It's such a lovely day! and all the other morning things people say."

"Go away." Harry said sitting up and searching the end of the bed for his comforter. Draco pulled it further off the bed as the dark haired boy glared at him. "Should have known you were a morning person." Harry grumbled falling back onto his bed. "What time is it?"

"Eight."

"What? Why did you feel the need to wake me up? We don't have class for an hour."

"There's breakfast." Draco said moving towards the mirror hanging on the wall in Harry's room and fixing his hair. "And you haven't showered."

"So? I'm _tired_!"

"Good for you. Now get up. I am not going to be late because of you." Draco snapped.

"Then don't wait for me." Harry said once more turning and closing his eyes to go to sleep.

"Get up you lazy sodding Gryffindor."

"In case you forgot I'm a Slytherin now." 

"Yeah right, any Slytherin would get up at a decent hour in the morning."

"Well I can't help it if they aren't smart enough to sleep in." Draco walked back to Harry and grabbed his arm and yanked him off of the bed. 

"Get up!" He snapped at the boy laying where he dropped him on the floor."

"Fine." Harry snapped standing up. He went to his wardrobe and opened it and found several pairs of robes hanging inside.  He pulled one out and moved to where Draco was once more staring at himself in front of the mirror; Harry walked up to him and ruffled his hair, 

"Potter." Draco shrieked turning and glaring draggers Harry. The other boy was already out of the room chuckling softly as the bathroom door clicked shut.

A few minutes later Harry walked out of the bathroom fully dressed his hair dripping still sopping wet.

"I can't believe you messed up my hair." Draco glared at him.

"You cute when you peeved." Harry remarked toweling his hair dry. Draco smirked at him,

"I'm always cute." Harry raised an eyebrow at him and stepped in front of the blonde. And kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"True." He whispered breath brushing past Draco's ear. Harry kissed down Draco's neck as the other boy slipped his arms around Harry's waist drawing him closer. Harry lightly bit down on a patch of Draco's neck sucking a nipping at it till he was certain it would leave a mark and moved once more back up to his lips.  One of Harry's hands guiding Draco's head closer to his while the other found its way under the other boy's shirt. Harry loved the feel of Draco's skin. The blonde moaned at the contact and Harry used the chance to deepen the kiss and moved his tongue into the other boy's mouth and drawing Draco's tongue back into his own.

Eventually the two boys pulled away the need for oxygen becoming too strong. Harry dropped his head onto Draco's shoulder panting,

"Never thought you would have had it in you Potter."

"Harry." Came the immediate remake. 

"Harry."

"I doubt I did till a few months ago." 

"hmm... I'm glad you do."

"I can tell." Harry said looking up into the gray eyes and grinning, he pressed his knee in-between Draco's legs where he could still feel his hard on. 

Draco moved to pull away from Harry and looked at the clock, "time to go to breakfast."

"You might want to so something about your hair." Harry said moving to grab his books from his room.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Draco asked moving to the bathroom and looking in the mirror. 

"It might not be quite to your standards." 

Ten minutes later Draco once more immerged from the bathroom once more looking fine. Harry moved towards him and slipped his arm around the other boy's waist. Harry kissed him before moving out of the room.

"I can't believe you messed up my hair." 

"Sorry." Harry smiled, obviously not sorry at all.

"Right."

"You had your hands in my hair. its not my fault by doing the same I mess yours up."

"And you gave me a hicky."

"Sure did." Harry smirked looking at the blonde's neck and finding it nowhere to be seen.

"What you do to it?"

"Concealment charm."

"Cheater." The two walked into the great hall and over to the Slytherin table. They didn't notice when a group of Slytherins walked in and sat around them.

"What do you want?" Harry asked pulling Draco closer to him protectively, glaring at the students sitting near them.

"You weren't in the common room last night. We weren't able to be properly introduced."

"No we were not in your common room. We have our own rooms since there wasn't any room in the Slytherin dorms."

"What year are you in?" the same boy as before asked. He was sitting right across form Harry and seemed quite interested in the new boys. 

"Sixth." Draco drawled in a bored tone.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"My name is Jacob, this is Tom," he said pointing to the boy next to him, "the girl next to him is Brittany, and the boy next to you is named Adam, the one next to blondey is Steve and she is Angela." Jacob ended pointing to the chick sitting next to him.

"Who are you?" The boy Jacob said was named Tom asked. Harry moved his gaze to the other boy a gasped. Harry started to hyperventilate and Draco tried to clam him down.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked once Harry was able to breathe normally again.

"I'll live," Harry whispered, "but I need to talk to you privately once were done here."

"Well?" The other boy asked.

"Sorry. I'm Draco Malfoy and this is Harry Potter."

"Were did you transfer from?" Harry had gone back to eating his breakfast and let Draco handle the questions that the Slytherins felt the need to pelt their way.

"Durmstrang." 

The Slytherin head of house moved briskly over to Harry and Draco and gave them their timetables. 

"Great." Draco groaned glancing over it. "Four classes with the Gryffindors."

"At least there better then Hufflepuffs." Harry replied.

"Says you." 

"Stop complaining."

^^^

After lunch Harry and Draco walked into there first mixed class with the Gryffindors, Potions.

Upon arrival the class was becoming slightly full, the two moved to and empty desk towards the middle of class on the side of the room that was obviously designated for the Slytherins.

The teacher walked in and once the bell rang closed the dungeon door with a snap. 

"Write down the instructions on the board. You and a partner and going to be dong a quite difficult potion, you need to have the timing down perfectly if you wish for it to turn out correctly. Now this is only a very mild truth serum. At the end of class each of the pairs will test there's. Get started."

"Okay Harry, go and get the ingredients." Draco ordered setting up there space.

Harry walked back to the student's storage cupboard at the back of the room. He reached up and grabbed one of the jars, as someone slammed into is side.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." Harry said putting the jar down and clutching at the point where her elbow had stabbed him.  Harry looked over at her and saw she was one of the Gryffindors in the class. She looked at him hesitantly as though she was afraid he was going to bite. Harry grinned at her, "Honestly I'm fine."

"Okay." She turned back to the cupboards and pulled down her ingredients. She gave Harry a wane smile and walked back to her desk.

"Did the mudblood get ya?"

"Excuse me?" Harry asked turning and seeing Tom standing next tom him. Tom bobbed his head on the direction the girl who had run into Harry had gone. "She accidentally ran into me. No harm done."

"Ya right." Tom snorted, Harry collected the rest of the ingredients and walked over to where Draco as sitting coping the instructions.

"This time do what I tell ya. After all who knows what will happen with the potion klutz of all time."

"I'm no where near as bad as Neville." Harry defended.

"I'll give you that. Cruse the beetle eyes." Draco and Harry went about making the potion. Harry did exactly as he was bid and by the end of the class the potion was exactly the color the book said it was supposed to be. 

"So who's going to test it?" Harry asked 

"You are. Naturally." Draco said putting the fire out and moving the potion aside to cool.

"Why? I always test everything."

"Exactly. Your like my very own guinea pig."

"That is supposed to make me want to do it how?"

"Please?" Draco asked.

"Alright everyone get a sample ready for testing. I will be coming around to every group in turn to see the outcome." The class watched as the professor want form group to group having one partner drink while the other questioned them.  When he finally got to Harry and Draco, Harry gulped down the potion and made a face. Were all potions disgusting?

"Mr. Malfoy, if you would be so kind." 

"What is your full name?"

"Harry James Potter." 

"Are you dating anyone?" Draco asked a smirk playing across his lips.

"The questioning is not to help you answer things you really want to know Mr. Malfoy."

"Not quite."

"Not quite? What do you mean?"

"I'm pursuing someone at the moment. But were not _dating_ yet."

"Very good." The Professor said handing Harry the antidote. "Full marks." He muttered before moving to the next group.

"Interesting questions their Draco."

"I'm glad you liked them." 

"You really should have already known though." Harry whispered pulling the other boy closer to him.

"How? For all I know you could have been seeing someone back home and were only coming on to me because they're not here."

"Even if I was, who could compare?"

"Good point." Harry snickered at the raspy quality Draco's voice had taken. 

"I do hope class gets over soon."

Draco sucked in his breath sharply as he felt Harry move his hand to his thigh and start traveling up it.

"Me too."

^^^

A/N: okay, well yeah… I hope you like it! Please review! I want to know if you want me to keep writing it or not! So please tell me. Thanks!!

:)  


	6. Chapter Six

Saved by my Demise:

Disclaimer: the characters that are to be used in this story are not of my own creation! By thinking this you are giving me WAY to much credit as a writer. They belong to a wonderfully talented woman by the name of J. K. Rowling. However the plot and whatever else you don't' recognize is mine!!

Summery: Harry came back to school. . . different to say the least. His friends don't get what's wrong. And how in the world did he and Draco get sent back to when Tom Riddle was in school?

Warning: this is a slash story! With male/male pairings. If you don't like that well then don't read. Complicated? I think not.

If the title confuses you, the last chapter will explain it.

+*+*+*

The bell rang signaling the end of class Harry and Draco seemed to fly out of the room as they scrambled back to there shared common room. Harry mumbled the password as Draco latched onto him and started sucking on his neck.  Harry pulled Draco into the room and pushed him down on the couch before falling on top of him. 

  There mouths rammed together greedily wanting to taste and know the others. Hums of pleasure came form the mouths of both boys. 

They kissed for a while but Harry wanted more and unclasped Draco's roes and tugged at his jumper forcing them to break their kiss as he pulled it over their heads. Draco quickly fallowed and pulled Harry back down on top of him.  Their chest pressed together in the most pleasant sensation of skin on skin. As Draco started kissing down Harry's neck Harry jerked slightly, pressing more into Draco, and Draco felt a cold piece of metal upon his chest.  

"What was that?" Draco panted sucking his way down Harry's neck. 

"Hum?" was Harry's reply.

"Something cold?" 

"I don't know." 

Enjoying what he was doing to the boy laying on top of him Draco simply forgot to bother him and continued with his ministrations. On his travel down he had to push Harry off of him and they were lying side by side before Draco climbed on top of Harry ad continued on his trek. 

Harry's hands buried themselves in Draco's silky hair.  Draco let his travel a bit in advance of his lips to inform the ex-Gryffindor his next move.  His hands were tweaking at Harry's nipples as he once again felt the cold metal. Draco pulled slightly away, while Harry groaned in protest and looked down at him.

"A nipple ring? I like that." Draco breathed as he swooped down and caught it in his mouth lightly tugging at the stud.

Harry arced his back pressing the blonde's mouth closer to his chest. Draco delighted by the reaction played for a bit longer with the stud before moving onto the other nipple and back onto his way down. Draco's hands quickly unfastened Harry's belt and slowly pulled the material restricting the other boy down. 

"Draco? What..?"

Draco looked up at the confused boy and grinned. But didn't say anything as he moved his mouth back down. He ran kisses on his hips and the inner thin before taking him full in the mouth. 

Harry held out longer then either of them thought he would and finally exploded into Draco's mouth. Draco lay down on top of Harry and started kissing him. Harry, once he was able to get his body parts to move properly again, returned the favor with Draco. So when the last class of the day came to and end, two well sedated boys could be found lying asleep on their common room couch rapped up in each other.

^^^

Draco woke up and tried to roll over but found something was blocking him in.

"Huh?" he mumbled glancing next to him.  Harry was laying half on top of him using his chest as a pillow sprawled out over the couch.

"You lump." Draco whispered brushed Harry's hair back off his forehead.  Draco ran his fingers through Harry's unruly hair and watched the other boy sleeping.

Harry mumbled something and snuggled closer into Draco. He chuckled as Harry moved around trying to rearrange Draco more comfortable.

"You think its funny so you?" Harry asked head pressed to Draco's chest, eyes still closed.

"Yes I do as a matter of fact. Crazy isn't it?"

Harry grumbled and turned and snuggled his head into the crook of Draco's neck. 

"Up you get." Draco poked Harry in the side. "Dinner."

"I don't wanna."

"To bad. Now get off me." Draco said trying to push off the resisting boy.

"No, you're my pillow. You have to stay here." Harry grinned and climbed more on Draco and pinned him down.

"Potter, do not even think about staying there." Harry grinned and kissed Draco lightly before laying down completely on top of him trapping Draco firmly in place.

"Damn it Potter, I'm hungry, now get off." Draco rolled slightly on his side causing the dark haired boy to spill unceremoniously onto the floor.

Harry glared at Draco,

"Well that should teach you to do as I say."

Harry stood up and walked towards Draco still sitting on the couch.  

"That was a very bad thing you did." Harry announced stalking towards him.

"What you going to do about it?"

Harry grinned and shoved Draco against the back of the couch devouring the other boy's mouth with his own in a bruising kiss.

Draco started moaning into it and tried to pull Harry down onto him.  Harry pushed Draco back grinning he stood back up, 

"Don't want to miss dinner do you?" he threw over his shoulder on the way into the bathroom.

^^^

"Lets go Potter." 

Harry walked out of the portrait hole after the irate Slytherin.

"Draco, what I do?"

"Excuse me what was that?" Draco asked turning around to glare at the grinning boy.

"Well you said we had to go to dinner."

"And so you get me horny before we have to leave and expect me to be happy because we can now go to dinner?!?!"

"Well _I_ didn't even want to leave if I recall correctly, that was you. Maybe if you hadn't we would have been able to fix you horny-ness."  Harry walked up to the blonde and took his hand. Draco simply glared on at him. "Fine. I'm sorry. Happy now?" 

"No, because I don't think you mean it."

Harry glared at Draco as Draco wrenched his hand away out of Harry's hold,

"Now say it with some feeling."

"You're kidding?" 

"Nope, now get to it. I want to be able to feel how sorry you really are."

Harry glared at him and tried to walk past. Draco shot his arm in front of Harry blocking his way.

"Come on, you were a Gryffindor this can't be to hard."

"Sorry." Harry glared at him.

"Well that was worst then the first time wasn't it? I guess we'll just have to have you practice more wont we?" Draco patted Harry on the cheek and picked up the other boys hand and strolled down to the smell wafting into the corridors form the dinner.

^^^

"Well look who it is. Our very own new aloof Slytherins." Jacob said as Harry and Draco walked into the room.  

"Hello." Harry said pulling the nearest dish over to him and pilling it onto his plate.

"Manners Potter." 

"You have manners." Harry said with his mouth full, "I'll eat."

Draco watched as Harry shoveled food into his mouth a faint look of revulsion forming before he forced himself to look away.

"It's like watching a train wreck."

"So do you two play Quidditch?" Jacob asked

"Yes," Harry said spraying food on the table.

"Either swallow, or don't speak." Draco ordered.

"What positions?"

"Were seekers."

"Both of you?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Yup." Harry said shoveling another bite into his mouth.

"Well, we have try outs coming up. 'Course we already have a pretty god seeker."

"Who?" Draco asked.

"Me." Tom said, "We have a few other potions open though."

"Sounds like fun." Draco said moving Harry's plate out of the reach of his fork.

"Yeah…"

"Chew, and swallow." Draco said his hand clamped over Harry's mouth. 

"Give me back my food." 

"No, now are you going to try out for quidditch?"

"I don't know. I have only ever played seeker, you know that."

"Haven't you ever though of playing something else?"

"Well of course."

"And what other position sounds good?" Draco asked annoyed that Harry wasn't answering his questions fully.

"Beater, but I don't have the build for it." Harry said snatching for his plate.

"Not yet. Beater? Really I would have thought chaser, especially since your father did that."

"How do you know what my father played?" Harry asked sharply.

"I just know things." Draco said mysteriously putting the plate back down. "Go ahead, do whatever it was you were doing to your food." Draco said as he at more delicately and talking with Jacob all the while.

^^^

A/N: so… new chapter! Hope you like it! Had to up the rating! Yeah… please review!! Thanks!! 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you!! Do it again and I'll update sooner! 

(I'll try anyway.)

Thanks!!!

:)


	7. Chapter Seven

Saved by my Demise:

Disclaimer: the characters that are to be used in this story are not of my own creation! By thinking this you are giving me WAY to much credit as a writer. They belong to a wonderfully talented woman by the name of J. K. Rowling. However the plot and whatever else you don't' recognize is mine!!

Summery: Harry came back to school. . . different to say the least. His friends don't get what's wrong. And how in the world did he and Draco get sent back to when Tom Riddle was in school?

Warning: this is a slash story! With male/male pairings. If you don't like that well then don't read. Complicated? I think not.

If the title confuses you, the last chapter will explain it.

+*+*+*

"So, what do you want to do?" Draco asked lazily running his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Didn't Jacob tell us to go by the common room?" Harry asked sitting up from where he had been lying across Draco's lap.

"Yes he told us to." Draco said slipping his arm around Harry's waist and pulling him closer, "but do you really want to?"

"Might as well, we're going to have to go in there sooner or later."

"Fine." Draco stood stretching. The shirt he was wearing lifted up and showed an expanse of milky white skin. "Lets go then." He said holding out a hand to pull Harry up.

 "I've changed my mind." Harry stated grabbing Draco's hand and pulling Draco down on top of him. "I can think of a few things I'd rather do."

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and pressed their lips together. One of Harry's hands went into Draco's silky hair and he started running his fingers through it, while the other slowly slid down his back and into Draco's shirt.  Draco jumped slightly at the touch and pulled Harry's hand away.  Harry struggled to free it while trying not to break their kiss.  Draco pulled away and placed kisses down Harry's jaw.

"Let go." Harry panted as Draco licked at Harry's neck and bit down slightly sucking at his reddening skin.

"No, your hands are cold." Draco breathed before moving back to the patch of neck he'd been bothering.  Harry ripped his hand away and slipped both of his under Draco's shirt slowly pulling it up while kissing along the newly exposed flesh.

"Nope, not right now." Draco said moving away after giving Harry one last lingering kiss.  "Let's go and meat the Slytherins."

"But I want to do this." Harry said trying to pull the blonde back down on top of him.

"If you're good Potter maybe later." Draco said walking towards the bathroom. The room was reasonable. Unlike the other rooms it hadn't fallen to such a state of disrepair.  There were two mirrors lining one of the walls with a shower in the corner adjacent to it. There was also a nice sized bathtub for them, and of course a toilet.

"But I don't wanna wait." Harry whined coming in behind Draco and slipping his arms around the other boy's waist, while dropping kisses on his neck and shoulder.

"Harry, leave me alone." Draco said brushing his hair back into place after Harry's fingers had run amuck in it.

"Please?" Harry mumbled against Draco's shoulder.  Draco turned around and gave Harry a quick peck on the lips,

"No."

"That was mean." Harry grumbled following Draco out of the rooms.

"Stupid jerk… lets me get hard and then decides_ nope have to go see the others_… bloody git… being all sexy and leaving our rooms… making me come with him… jackass…"

"You can complain all you want," Draco called to Harry grumbling along behind him, "its not going to help you."

"stupid smirk… being sexy just to piss me off… talking… prat…"

"I can hear you."

"Good."

 "And your doing nothing in making me feel sorry for you." 

Harry complained till the two found themselves outside of the Slytherin common room.

"Do you know the password?" Draco asked.

"No, don't you?"

"Nope."

"How can you not know the password? You made us walk all the way over here to stand in the cold hallway!"

"Stop complaining Potter."

"I swear Malfoy, my name is Harry_,_ _not_ Potter."

"Sure," Harry growled at him and pushed him into the wall next to the portrait. Harry smashed there mouths together while pinning Draco back. Draco moaned slightly into the kiss. While His mouth was open Harry slipped his tongue into it. Draco's hands moved around Harry's waist pulling the other boy closer into him, Harry ran his hands up and down Draco's sides while grinding their hips together.

Harry looked down at Draco; his eyes were on fire and face slightly flushed, his lips swollen from the assault they were just put through.

"Done?" a voice asked from behind them. Harry groaned banging his head into the wall.

"No then?" Harry turned around and found Jacob as well as a small group of Slytherins watching them. Harry glared at them leaning against the wall next to Draco. Draco slipped his arm around Harry's waist and pulled him right next to him.

"That wasn't nice." Draco hissed into Harry's ear, "Now we have to go in there, and talk with them."

"And whose fault is that?" Harry asked quietly his breathe coasting across Draco's check, "I didn't even want to come."

"Are you two just going to stand there?"

"Well we don't really know the password now do we?" Harry snapped glaring again at Jacob.

"Schlange," Jacob said chuckling "After you." Draco swept into the room and fell gracefully into the couch. Harry plopped unceremoniously down next to him.

Jacob followed and sat across from them.

"So what do you normally do on a Monday night?"

"Normally? Nothing to exciting."

"Tonight however, we have alcohol." Tom said sitting down in the chair next to Harry.

"Awesome." Harry replied sarcastically. "I'd rather do other things." He whispered to Draco nibbling on his ear. 

"Harry, leave me alone." Draco said pushing Harry off of him. A slight blush adorned his features.

"All right, get everyone a shot." Tom ordered the girl who'd just come over to see the new boys in their common room.

"Were going to play a game."

"What? I'm not playing anything stupid."

"I have never." Tom said grabbing one of the drinks the girls had poured off of the table. "Someone says something, like I have never kissed a girl." Tom swallowed the shot, "and all those who have, drink."

"Oh, I like this." Harry said grabbing one of the tiny glasses and drinking the auburn liquid down, Draco beside him did the same. Around the group assembled of a bout twelve or so all drank except three of the five girls. Harry grabbed another one of the glasses and gave it to Draco and got another for himself before snuggling against the blonde.

"I have never given a blow job to someone else's boyfriend." One of the girls said before downing the drink. Less drank on that round but among them was Jacob and Tom. 

"You?" Harry asked Draco.

"Nope." He grinned at Harry who was looking up at him form where his head was resting on Draco's shoulder.

"I have never kissed a muggle." A boy said.  He didn't swallow his shot.  Harry in the whole group was the only one who did.

"Really?" Draco asked.

"Yup.

"Why?"

"Well, over the summer muggles are all I have around." Harry said grabbing another one of the shot glasses sitting on the table.

"I have never pictured one of my professors naked." Harry said drinking his shot.

"Anyone we might know?" Jacob asked drinking his shot down as well."

"No, you do though." Harry told Draco.

"I would ask who, but I'm not certain I want to know." Draco stated

"Well, I have never…" The game progresses and the players got drunker.

Tom watched Harry for the majority of the game. Oblivious Harry thought nothing of Tom's odd behavior. Draco however noticed.  He didn't like Tom watching his Harry. At odd moments Draco would kiss Harry or run his fingers through his unruly hair.

At one point during the night Draco pressed a kiss at Harry's jaw and Harry turned and smashed his mouth onto Draco's. A boy can only take so much; After all, before he even came he'd wanted Draco. Outside the common room he'd had a problem. And being with him all night while Draco did little things to drive him mad wasn't helping.  So Harry decided to do what any normal person would do, and attacked him.

Harry pushed Draco against the arm of the couch and strattled Draco's waist.  Harry's mouth captured the other boys, as his hands were moving swiftly over the blonde. Harry licked Draco's bottom lip and slipped his tongue into Draco's mouth. Draco pulled out of the kiss,

"Harry get off me."

"No." Harry said trying to once again capture the blonde's mouth.

"Yes, lets go to our room."

"Oh, ok." Harry said scrambling off the couch; he reached down and grabbed Draco's hand pulling him along.

"Bye." Harry called dragging Draco out of the common room.  The two flew or rather stumbled, down the hall as Harry was having a problem letting go of Draco and they were both slightly drunk. 

Draco said the password and Harry shoved him into the room. He attached their lips and stumbled guiding Draco backwards into his room until the back of Draco's legs collided with Harry's bed.  Draco crawled all the way onto the bed; Harry climbed on top of him and once more brought their lips together in a kiss.  

Harry's hands found there was under Draco's shirt and pulled it off. Draco while their kiss was still broken quickly removed Harry of his shirt. 

Harry collapsed down onto Draco and the sensation of skin on skin tingled through them. Harry shuddered with excitement as he once more brought his mouth down to Draco's.


	8. Chapter Eight

Saved by my Demise:

Disclaimer: the characters that are to be used in this story are not of my own creation! By thinking this you are giving me WAY to much credit as a writer. They belong to a wonderfully talented woman by the name of J. K. Rowling. However the plot and whatever else you don't' recognize is mine!!

Summery: Harry came back to school. . . different to say the least. His friends don't get what's wrong. And how in the world did he and Draco get sent back to when Tom Riddle was in school?

Warning: this is a slash story! With male/male pairings. If you don't like that well then don't read. Complicated? I think not.

If the title confuses you, the last chapter will explain it.

 "Get up." Draco mumbled elbowing the boy behind him. Harry was lying more or less on top of Draco who had his back to him. Draco was trapped under Harry 's dead weight. In response to Draco Harry continued snoring completely oblivious to the blonde.

"Wake-up." Draco ordered louder.  Harry stirred slightly but ended up still in dreamland. "I swear Potter you sleep like the dead," Draco mumbled wiggling older the other boy in an attempt to free himself. It didn't work. Draco reached behind him and ran his fingers through the other boy's hair. Draco worked his hands down trying to either push Harry off of him, or turn him on enough that he would wake up.

A few minutes passed when he heard a light moan come form Harry. "Are you awake?" Draco asked?

"Uh-huh" Harry responded shifting slightly off of Draco and planting kisses on his neck and shoulders.

Draco turned over so that he was facing Harry; he lightly pressed his lips against the other boys he lightly pushed Harry down so that he was lying on his back. Draco crawled on top of him and kissed him hungrily. 

Draco broke them apart and kissed Harry lightly on the nose, before he got up and started gathering his cloths from around the room.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"I'm getting ready for school. I have to take a shower. Though you could join me." He said sending Harry a leer before he strutted out of the room

"Who is she?" Harry mumbled annoyed glaring at a girl sitting at the Hufflepuff table.

"Checking out girls now Harry?" Draco asked.

"No, she just looks so familiar." Harry sighed annoyed that he couldn't place her.

"Right, now what was it you wanted to tell me yesterday?"

"Huh?"

"Yesterday, you started to act off, I asked wahts wrong and you said you'd tell me later, so tell me."

"Oh, right." Harry's gaze flashed across the table and landed briefly on Tom. "Ask me again later.

"Okay…?"

"Now that girl, "Harry said pointing to the Huffelpuff table, "do you recognize her?"

"Which one? Details here, there is more then one girl at that table."

"Dark hair, glasses, um… Twelfth one in from the left

"Never seen her." Draco said after a minute.

"You're useless." Harry decided.

"Oh really?"

"Your useless for certain things." Harry amended.

"Well if I picked some random person out of here you probably couldn't tell me who they were either."

"Are you two trying out for the Quidditch team?" Jacob asked plopping down into the seat across from Harry.

"Is it today?" Harry asked.

"Sure is." Jacob said excitedly. HE reminded Harry slightly as Colin Creevy. Except Jacob only had spurts of over excitement, Colin it was all the time. "You two are trying out right? We always have all the spots open at the beginning of the year, so if you really want you can try for seeker. But Tom is really good." He warned.

"How many chaser positions are open? Draco asked.

"Only one, but like I said if your better then who we have you'll make the team instead of them."

"Then who picks the team?" Harry asked, "If your team is liable to change then what if your captain was booted off?"

"Well our head of house chooses." Jacob said. "Then after that happens the team picks the captain."

"What are you going to try for?" Draco asked.

"Chaser. I've been one since my third year. You? Are you going for Seeker or something else?"

"Not seeker, if Tom didn't beat me at it Harry sure would. Chaser probably."

"What about you Harry?"

"Seeker, and chaser." Harry said, "I love seeker, but if Tom bests me I want to do something."

"I thought you said you liked beater." Jacob replied.

"I think beater would be fun, but I'm not really fit for it like I said. So I don't try for it. Its really that simple."

"Fair enough."

The three talked till breakfast was over,

"Go on Jacob, me and Harry need to talk about something."

"Aright, but don't take to long, we have transfiguration. The teacher favors her precious Gryffindors." He said walking away down the hall. Draco grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him down a few corridors and shoved him inside and unused classroom.

"So what is it you have to tell me?" Draco asked hopping onto the top of one of the desks.

Harry looked at Draco oddly before opening his mouth to say anything; right when he seemed to start however he closed it again.

"Are we having troubles?" Draco teased.

"If we were still in our time would you be with me?"

"What?"

"Would you still be with me? After all you don't believe in my side of the war. Would you turn me over to Voldemort?" He asked.

"Potter honestly of course not. I was planning on finding a way into your pants in our world too. I have never been to into the Dark Lord. I couldn't really make that known though could I? What if me father found out?"

"So you wouldn't want to help Voldemort? Even if you could? And he wouldn't hurt you with like hexs or unforgivable when you do things wrong?"

"Harry, why are you asking this? Even if I might have at one point I wont right now, I'm with you. And he wants to kill you. I don't think I would be to for that, as I seem to becoming rather fond of having you around." Draco said. "Why?"

"Tom is Voldemort."

"What?" Draco exclaimed, "How do you know that?"

"When we got here, remember how I knew the headmaster?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Well, its because I've been to this place once before, at this same time. The chamber of secrets is going to be opened by him son. And I have to stop him. If I don't' then moaning Myrtle will… that's who she was!" Exclaimed Harry, "I knew I recognized her!"

"What?"

"The Hufflepuff Moaning Myrtle,"

"What about Tom?"

"I have to stop him if I could."

"But Harry what if what we do here messes up history? What if we are never born? Or never get together? I'm sorry but I like being with you." Draco said moving to him and wrapping his arms around the slightly bigger boy.

"I don't want it to do anything like that either, but Draco he kills my parents! How am I supposed to be?" Harry asked confused, "I want to hate him, but he doesn't see the same person he becomes. But I know he is. Dumbldore said he started in school! And he has to know he's the heir by now, or he wont be able to get into the camber in the next few months."

"Come on Harry." Draco said tugging lightly on his hand leading him to the door. "I'll protect you till we figure something out." Harry rolled his eyes and followed his Draco out of the room.

 A/N: I hope you like, let me know!! Please Review!! Thnks!

:)


End file.
